Everyone has different ways of forgetting but
by Kappa Taicho
Summary: this was a first for Kaz. Mainly a HUMANxCRREATURE pairing. One-shot


**This is a one-shot centered around Kaz mostly with different point of views. I kind of improvised and changed some parts so the story would be more dramatic…Oh and it's rated MA so don't say I didn't warn you! Oh wait almost forgot there will be some MalexMale rape...sort of. But there is more CreaturexHuman action. Don't read if you dislike these kinds of pairings!!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah sure I own Chaotic…like I own Saturn and its' moons. **

"_This_" = talking

_This _= emphazation

This = thoughts/descriptions/extras

**xXxXxXx**

**NORMAL POV**

Chaotic was filled with cacophony as many players talked, traded, and battled. A hidden camera zoomed in on a particular bunch of kids sitting around a common table filled with finished plates. One person in particular was eating a pizza slice while talking.

"_Then I used an elemental hymn mugic and PA-ZOW!!! I coded Phelphor so bad_," a nineteen year old brunette male called Peyton said between bites of his pizza describing his win in a Beta Drome; Better known as PeytonicMaster as well as being considered a witty yet mildly eccentric fellow. He is a notorious source of comedy and a bit unpredictable.

Tom and Kaz looked attentive when he exaggerated his win. Tom (also known as MajorTom) was a seventeen year old going on eighteen. Tom has black hair and blue eyes that contrasts with his tannish skin tone; in addition he is an OverWorld player with a bold attitude and a risk taker complex. His best friend, Kaz, was already an eighteen year old with spiky red hair and brown eyes that were covered by his round red-tinted glasses. Kaz, or KidChaor_, _is more of a cautious player than anything and definitely less adventurous with the aspect of over thinking the odds before taking any risk.

Sarah, the only female of the group, had an expression of boredom plastered on her face. She is a nineteen year old with blond hair and teal eyes. Her player name is ChaotiKween and is well-known for her fearless and shrewd attitude topped with intelligence and feistiness that usually gets her in trouble.

Suddenly a familiar blunette player approached them. He appeared to be about nineteen and had a cocky posture.

"_Hey, Herculeon! Whazzup_?," Peyton raised his hand in a high five gesture but the expert OverWorld player left him hanging.

Tom and Sarah greeted him and Kaz just nodded in acknowledgment.

"_So what brings you here, Herc_?," Peyton asked trying to strike up a conversation with the OverWorlder.

"_Some rumors_…," the blunette trailed off as if pondering he should say something or not.

"_About what_?," Kaz interjected trying to figure out what would be so important that the OverWorld player would come over to them to want to talk about a rumor.

"_They're saying that Iparu is somewhere in the outskirts of a rocky wasteland_," he said stoically, "_I was going to check it out but I need someone to come with me_."

The group seemed to exchange glances but it went unnoticed by the blunette. The group knew that if Herculeon would somehow find Iparu then word would definitely get out fast about Iparu's exact location. Peyton quickly answered, "_We'll be glad to come with you_."

Herculeon stoic face changed to a sneer, "_The offer is for KidChaor only_."

Tom seemed suspicious of Herculeon. Why would he offer Kaz to go with him? Herculeon is an OverWorld fanatic that despised UnderWorlders especially players like Kaz who put down OverWorlders.

Before anyone could interject Kaz stood up, "_Sure. Let's go now_."

Herculeon inwardly grinned. Hehehe…All according to plan.

The scene changes to a jungly atmosphere. Different types of trees intermingled such as mangrove trees, tall brazil-nut trees, and a numerous variety of palms and tropical fruit trees. Their branches were deeply covered with heavy-looking vines and creepers.

At ground level the array of plant life was spectacular yet unusual since some of the plants looked uncommon. Some looked similar to the Venus fly trap that sent out a strange gas. A river could easily be spotted from the duos direction.

It was obvious where they were at least to Kaz it was since he had come here before.

It was Iparu's jungle.

Maybe if he was lucky they wouldn't end up somehow encountering Iparu.

Of course then again he didn't exactly have the best luck considering the fact that he somehow almost always gets into some sort of trouble.

**KAZ'S POV**

Herculeon has been eerily silent most of the way. I wonder what's wrong. Now that I think about it we've been straying off the original path…

I narrowed my eyes and faced Herculeon blocking his way.

"_Hey! We're going in the deeper side of the jungle and not to mention way off course_," I stated in a harsh tone.

Herculeon seemed to smirk, "_So you did notice looks like you're not as gullible as you are sexy_."

I was taken aback by that comment. I couldn't really retaliate as Herculeon took advantage of my momentary confusion to hold me down and strip me of my clothing.

Something in my mind seemed to click and bring me back to the real world. I tried to pry him off me but I was too weak. Tom was right I should have started have working out a long time ago and look where I am because of it…I whimpered as he forcibly kissed me.

I shivered as his hands skimmed my body. I felt his tongue demanding entrance so I clenched my teeth. What I didn't expect was that he would touch my _sensitive_ region which caught me by surprise that I let out a small _eep_. He didn't hesitate to take advantage of that moment.

After a few minutes, he broke the kiss and I coughed…it felt disgusting. I unconsciously sobbed because I knew he wouldn't stop there. When I looked back at him I realized he was undressed and had an erection.

I whimpered, praying to some god out there to save me from this sexual harasser. Somehow I knew though that wouldn't happen anytime soon. As soon as I thought that I felt his weight disappear from above me. I couldn't see my rescuer on account of the day's events seemed to have finally caught up with me. As everything started getting blurry I fainted.

**NORMAL POV**

A shadowy figure could be seen picking up the exposed red headed boy as it headed toward its castle under the moonlight. The figure couldn't help but notice how beautiful the young boy was when sleeping. The figure held him tightly as if fearing anymore harm would come to the youngling if he didn't.

**IPARU'S POV**

"_I wonder what humans eat,"_ I said aloud to myself as I picked various fruits from the tall trees nearby. It's been hours since Kaz's incident and he's still asleep…I wonder if it's normal for him to be sleeping six hours. I usually get six hours sleep in a week. Of course humans are different from us Creatures so I really can't say for sure.

I stopped my trailing thoughts as I had picked up enough fruit to return to my castle. It didn't take long considering I knew the way. If it had been any other creature they probably would have never found my castle which was cloaked.

**NORMAL POV**

The castle itself was beautiful though centuries of use was evident. Its large black double doors seemed to be hard to open but the shape shifter easily pushed them open. Inside, there seemed to be barely anything of value besides the cerulean gems that seemed to be on every stone pillar and the smooth-looking sapphire-made staircases that were on opposite ends of the room.

Red silk curtains flowered every opening. It gave a feeling of elegance and opulence in the castle. The feel of the castle was usually calm and serene but Iparu was in more of a rush than anything to check on the well-being of the youngling to notice this.

Said youngling was already waking up from his slumber.

**KAZ'S POV**

I rolled over on the soft bed clutching the purified navy polyester blanket. Wait…

Since when did I own a polyester blanket? Then slowly I started to remember yesterday's events.

Who saved me? I thought to myself as I sat up in the bed and realized that I was naked. I covered my self with the blanket as I heard the door opening. I was surprised to say the least when I saw the Creature. Iparu?

The one creature I didn't want to encounter yesterday saved my life. For some reason I saw irony in this.

My eyes landed on the basket he was holding filled with weird, and funky-looking fruit. Some were yellow with a eggplant-like shape to it and brown splotches, and the others seemed to all have a lightish green color yet there shape and size were vastly contrasting.

I think he caught me staring at the fruit because he placed them on a nearby furniture.

"_Are you feeling alright? Do you require sustenance? I brought these_," he indicated to the basket, "…_though I'm not sure if you'll be able to digest it. I am unfamiliar with the eating habits of humans_."

I reached for a yellow fruit and made a small bite. My eyes widened.

"_It's delicious! I've never tasted anything so…so…_," I was at a loss of words as I realized the purity of the fruit. It kind of made sense on account of the lack of pollution in Perim whereas Earth was filled with toxicity so there were rarely any pure fruit like these on Earth if any. My train of thoughts were shortly cut off.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't retrieve your essentials_," he said to me. I was confused for a few seconds until it dawned upon me of what he meant by 'essentials'.

"_Oh_," I said intelligibly. "_That's okay I can retrieve them later but in the meanwhile…can I borrow some clothes_?"

"_I don't have clothes_," he said slowly, "_I don't really need them_."

I felt like slapping myself. Of course he doesn't wear clothes! How stupid of me to forget that.

"_But_—," I knocked myself out of my stupor to listen to him, "_I do have silk curtains. I'm pretty sure I can make some sort of clothing out of it_."

I blinked. Iparu was going to all this trouble just for me. He first saved me, then brought me fruit, and now he's going to make me clothes.

"_You don't really have to go all this trouble just for me, Iparu_," I said earnestly clutching the polyester blanket to my exposed chest.

Is it me or did Iparu tense when I did that? Nah. I'm imagining things.

"_It's no trouble, Kaz_," he spoke calmly, "_I_ _feel like I should have gotten there sooner I could have done something_."

I shuddered remembering Herculeon's touches. He seemed to have noticed this because he sat to my right on the bed and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"_Don't worry. It'll only hold you back if you remember_," he said softly in a warm tone, " _sometimes it's better to forget some things ever happened_."

"_How can I forget something like that_!," I practically yelled and pulled away from his touch.

"_I was almost raped! I can't forget something like that_…,"my contained sobs gave out. He embraced me so I instinctively gave in to the hug. His touch was soothing and I felt butterflies in my stomach. What came out my mouth next I couldn't take back.

"_Help me forget, Iparu_," I practically begged, "_Please_…"

**NORMAL POV**

The shape shifter seemed to have frozen at that request but he quickly obliged. He flipped over the boy gently and started delivering butterfly kisses onto Kaz's upper section. Kaz moaned at the pleasurable act and seemed to blush. Iparu then took that as a sign to proceed in French kissing him. Their tongues intermingled in a wave of passion and the taste of cherry filled Iparu's mouth. After a few minutes he drew back letting the young male catch his breath.

Then Iparu did something unexpected he licked Kaz's lips, and then gently blew on them. This seemed to have aroused Kaz as he gently placed his lips against Iparu's neck then to his ear. He hummed involuntarily making Iparu shudder with delight as he moved up and down his neck, over his cheeks and lips.

Iparu decided to take back control by sucking on Kaz's tongue. Kaz's face turned a deep pink and felt a tingly sensation through his body. Iparu pulled back for a moment as a hand grasped his member.

Kaz licked the top of the member hesitantly because he had never had sex before especially with a guy. It tasted like sweet chocolate to Kaz so he started putting the entire cock in his mouth or at least attempted to considering Iparu was *ahem* big, very big. He used his tongue to lick the cock as he slid it in and out his mouth. Kaz could feel that Iparu was about to climax so he slid it out of his mouth.

After releasing, Iparu brushed his fingers against Kaz's member. The sensual look on Kaz's face from that action was enough emphasis for him to continue further.

He still had to prepare him for entrance though so Iparu turned Kaz onto his stomach; Proceeding to lick the inside of his anal in a circular motion then counterclockwise. Then pushed his tongue deeper in said hole and let it wander while savoring the taste of Kaz's fluids. After a few minutes of these motions he pulled his tongue out and carried on his next action: inserting his cock.

Kaz grasped the cloth as he let out delighted moans of pleasure at each thrust. At first the thrusts were slow since his hole was tight but they increased as the cock was sliding in and out more fluently. Strong groans of delight seemed to echo in the castle as Iparu prepared to climax inside Kaz. Kaz seemed to have climaxed first though which was followed by Iparu's own cum.

Iparu embraced Kaz and brought his nose to Kaz's own with a nudge of affection at the action.

"_Kaz_?"

The red head looked at his lover's eyes as a sign of continuing his question.

"…_Will you be my mate?_"

Kaz smiled and kissed Iparu on the lips for a few seconds until he pulled back and gave his response.

"Y_es."_

**xXxXxXx**

**Whoa…that is the longest one-shot I've ever written. Took a week to write and do research on some important parts that I'm sure perverts or slightly perverted people would enjoy. I'll be posting this on both my deviantart and fanfiction accounts. **

**OH and if there are some great artists out there could you please draw a scene from my fic. Please... *puppy dog eyes***


End file.
